


A Message from Kurt's Mother

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: After finally getting his son back, Burt decides it's time for them all to move forward with the plans they'd put on hold - his second honeymoon with Carole, and his son's trip around the world with the man who saved his life.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Kudos: 18





	A Message from Kurt's Mother

Burt hugged his son tight - so tight, Kurt thought his father might crush him. It was reassuring how still physically strong his father was, despite his health issues.

Despite everything Kurt put him through.

It reminded Kurt of being in high school. His father’s hugs had been _legendary._ At the time, Kurt was so thin, he was in danger of being cracked in half like a twig by the man.

Thus was the way of Burt Hummel. He never did anything by halves.

And Kurt missed it.

For the past three years, there had been no hugs from his father. No phone calls, no letters. That was entirely Kurt’s doing. He couldn’t risk putting his dad in danger, which he’d thought he’d be doing if he reached out to him. His dad had his cellphone number during that time, but they’d only shared a few strained texts.

There came a time when Kurt stopped acknowledging his texts altogether.

Now, free from his self-imposed prison and ready to pursue the life he always wanted, he was leaving his father again. 

But the decision was mutual this time, and suggested (surprisingly) by his dad.

Burt knew his son’s life had been put on hold during the time he’d gone missing. Burt had put his life on hold, too, after his son disappeared. Over the years, he’d made himself a bucket list of the things he wanted to accomplish during the remainder of his life, but they were contingent on his son’s return. Otherwise, he’d been content (if you could call it that) to stay where he was - too afraid that Kurt would return one day to find his father gone.

And then what?

There were, of course, logical solutions for that eventuality, but Burt didn’t want to risk it. He was too terrified of never seeing his son again that, like a toddler lost in the woods, he hunkered down and stayed in one place.

They would text and call every day. They promised. But this hug would be the last physical contact they would share until after his dad’s second honeymoon.

And after Kurt’s journey with Sebastian was over.

Carole kissed Kurt, and he kissed her back. Then she kissed him again, holding him until she had her fill of him.

She didn’t get her fill. Not by a long shot. But she let go of him all the same.

Teary eyed, Kurt climbed into the car, waiting for Sebastian to drive them away.

Not for forever this time, he reminded himself. Just for a little while.

Burt clapped Sebastian on the shoulder, pulling him aside where Kurt couldn’t see. He positioned Sebastian in front of him where he could look past him and see his son, but stared significantly into his eyes.

“You take care of him,” he said.

“I feel an _or else_ coming,” Sebastian joked, thrown by the older man’s intensity.

“No,” Burt replied. “It’s a statement. You take care of him. That’s your job. You already know how important he is to _us_ , but we’re his family. Like Finn …” Burt paused, cleared his throat “… there are friends you haven’t met. People whose lives he’s touched that have known him most of his adult life. They lost him, too, when he left. A helluva a lot of people.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows popped up. “I … I didn’t know that.” And he meant it. Kurt never talked about his other friends. The people who left the flowers and the pinwheels at Finn’s grave - Sebastian took for granted that they could be Kurt’s friends as well.

Maybe they thought he was dead, too. They just didn’t have a place to mourn.

He would try to coax that information out of him. They’d already made plans to swing by Blaine’s, try to get him out of the toxic situation he put himself in as punishment for what happened to Kurt. They could find Kurt’s other friends, too. Plan some sort of reunion if Kurt wanted.

“Well …. now you do.”

Sebastian swallowed hard beneath the man’s heavy stare. “I do. And I’ll take care of him. Always. I promise.”

“I believe you will.” Burt squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder affectionately. “Look, I need you to do something for me.”

Sebastian watched the man reach into the pocket of his flannel and pull out a worn, leather book. Burt held it as tightly as he’d held his son, worrying the cover with his fingertips before handing it, a bit reluctantly, to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the book, then back at Burt, hoping for an explanation.

“That’s for Kurt,” Burt explained.

“Why not just give it to him then?” Sebastian asked, not impolitely.

“It’s not for now. It’s a journal his mother left him. She filled it with messages, stories, anecdotes. When she gave it to me, she told me to give it to Kurt when the time was right. I … I didn’t understand it at the time. It was almost like she knew … she knew she wasn’t going to be around much longer. And then the accident …” Burt stopped speaking. His mouth refused to continue, clamped shut and set in a thin line.

Sebastian looked at the journal reverently. “Have you … ever read it?”

“I thumbed through it,” Burt admitted. “I only read the first page really. That one was for me but I left it in there for him. I couldn’t bear to separate the pages. They should stay together. You know?”

Sebastian nodded. He would carefully tuck it into the pocket of his bag the second he got into the car, make certain it stayed safe. “When should I give it to him?”

Burt shrugged, a sad smile curling his lips. “I think you’ll know when.” He pulled Sebastian into a brief but strong hug, which Sebastian returned, the frayed edges of this bittersweet parting forming a knot in his chest.

“Yeah,” he agreed, letting go of Burt, taking one last look at the man who trusted him so completely with his only son. “I think I will.”


End file.
